Miles de años
by Luka-sama
Summary: Elizabeth de cinco años le pregunta a Meliodas cuanto tiempo le amaria, y él contesta con la más absoluta verdad. Spoiler del manga.


_Nanatsu no taizai no me pertenece._

 _Spoiler del manga._

 _230 en adelante y atras._

 **Miles de años**

Había una ternura inmensa en los ojos de esa niña frente a él, lo cual no le extrañaba, Elizabeth siempre era muy mona cuando era niña. Había cuidado de unas cuantas Elizabeth cuando eran niñas, pero esta tenía algo especial y diferente al mismo tiempo, aunque fueran una misma persona.

Él estaba cansado.

Cansado de vivir.

Cansado de estar maldito.

Cansado de la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

Pero había hecho una promesa, una desde hace tanto que a veces sentía que la olvidaba, hasta que los ojos de Elizabeth volvían a verlo.

Romper la maldición.

Costará lo que costara.

—Meliodas-niisan—gritaba Elizabeth de cinco años corriendo a sus pies.

Gracias al Rey se suponía era el guardaespaldas de la niña, aunque si bien hubieran puesto alguna otra cosa, él pondría las necesidades de Elizabeth sobre las de cualquiera.

Puso una mirada resentida ante el nombre de la niña.

¿Hermano mayor?

Él no era hermano mayor de Elizabeth, era su esposo (en algunas vidas) y amante (en casi todas). Elizabeth era su mujer, aunque en estos momentos fuera una niña de cinco años y claramente, no tendría que verla de esa forma. Pero ella le pertenecía, solo debía esperar unos años más.

—No Elizabeth no soy hermano mayor—le intento explicar, pero esta simplemente lo ignoro abrazándolo.

Suspiro.

Noto algunos caballeros sagrados caminar a lo lejos, viendo la escena y sonriendo de forma maliciosa. No importaba, nunca se avergonzaría de los sentimientos de Elizabeth, aunque ahora fueran de una niña de cinco años.

Por eso cuando esta pidió ir en sus hombros.

Acepto.

Porque todo lo que Elizabeth quería, él se lo daría. Ya que así funcionaba su amor y su desesperación al saber cuánto tiempo podría durar aquel momento.

No era suficiente.

Un humano moriría irremediablemente, ahora Elizabeth era uno, uno con vida muy corta y cuando recuperara sus recuerdos, terminaría aún más pronto.

No estaba listo.

Pero si era sincero, nunca estaba preparado para eso.

—¿Saldrás de nuevo a una misión?—pregunto la niña con tristeza luego de una tarde seguida de juegos y diversión.

Era agridulce para la niña, pues sabía que cuando Meliodas pasaba todo el día con ella, es que tendría una misión extensa en otro lado y no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

Él sonrió al comprender los pensamientos de la pequeña.

Así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas en la cama, esta se acomodó viéndolo intensamente con sus dos ojos. Meliodas agradeció que no tuvieran el sello de la diosa, eso le daba aun un poco más de tiempo.

Ella estaba a su lado.

Vida.

Por ahora…le recordó su mente traicionera.

—Elizabeth no tienes que preocuparte, siempre volveré a ti o tu a mí, es parte de nuestro destino—le explico con tranquilidad para calmarle.

Funciono.

Los ojos de la niña lo vieron ahora con intensidad e interés.

—¿Destino?—pregunto confundida.

Era muy pequeña, aun no entendía algunas cosas de la vida, mientras que él añoraba poder decirlo todo, temía lo que pasara.

Siempre terminaba mal.

Tantas muertes.

—Nosotros nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y estamos destinados a encontrarnos, una y otra vez—murmuro con ojos algo oscurecidos.

Pero aun así, en su lugar la niña mostro una gran sonrisa que lo desconcertó.

—Eso es genial, me encanta ver a Meliodas tantas veces—dijo de forma infantil.

Sonrió de forma cansada.

¿Eso era genial?

Si no hubiera una maldición y una trágica muerte, no lo negaría.

Pero no podía decir eso.

—¿Me amaras en todos esos momentos?—cuestiono la niña con genuina curiosidad.

La miro fijamente.

—En cada momento, te amare más que a mi vida—le expreso con todo el cariño que podría tener.

Y Elizabeth sonrió de forma calmada, tanto que le hizo abrir los ojos incrédulo. Esa sonrisa era como la de la primera Elizabeth, la diosa de la cual se enamoró por primera vez. Incluso en sus ojos, mostraba un poco del sello de la diosa.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

No.

No estaba listo.

No quería solo tres días.

Era una niña apenas.

—Yo siempre te amare Meliodas, estaremos juntos y ambos romperemos la maldición—musito con voz de infante pero sabiduría de años.

De pronto esta parpadeo y sus ojos volvieron a su brillo infantil.

La abrazo desesperadamente y la niña se dejó hacer confundida. Al preguntarle Elizabeth no recordaba nada, pero por precaución se quedó con ella tres días más ignorando la misión, alegrándose que simplemente fue solo un pequeño brote de su antigua vida.

Pero no sus memorias.

Aún estaba con tiempo.

¿Pero cuánto?

—Meliodas-niisan—

—No soy hermano mayor—

—¿Cuánto tiempo me amaras?—

Volteo a ver la pregunta de la niña, quien parecía regocijarse cada que él contestaba con seriedad.

—Miles de años—

Luego esta sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Aun así esa era le verdad.

Amaría a esa mujer miles de años, pues su sola existencia era debido a ella.

 **Fin**

 _Lo de las rencarnaciones siempre me parece una idea para explotar._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
